Yahudilikte dini kavramlar ve semboller
İlahiyat Fakültesi>Yahudilikte Dini Sembol ve Kavramlar Fehmide Zeytuna 10:04 06.06.09 Sembol, kendisinden başka bir realiteye dikkat çeken, birşeyin yerine geçen veya onu tasvir eden bir nesne, bir fiil veya insanlar tarafından yapılmış herhangi bir işarettir1. Sembol, insan düşüncesinde görünemeyen bazı şeyleri, onunla ilişkisi nisbetinde görülebilir bir şekilde tasvir eden şeylerdir2. Sembol, duyu organlarıyla idraki imkânsız herhangi birşeyi, tabiî bir münasebet yoluyla hatıra getiren veya belirten her türlü müşahhas şey yahut işaret demektir3. Sembolleştirme ise; birşeyi sembolü aracılığıyla anlatma ve göstermedir, yahut da bir takım eylem ya da duyguya sembolik fonksiyon verilmesidir4. Meselâ, "bayrak" vatanın; "terazi" adaletin sembolüdür. Buna göre sembol, bir kültür ortamında belli bir duygu, eylem veya tutumu gösteren bir unsur, bir deyim, bir sistem, bir nesne veya bir ferttir. Sembol, bilinen bir şekil ile, onun sembolleştirdiği nesne arasında tabiî ve itibârî olmayan benzetmeye dayanan bir tekabül fikrini gerekli kılar. Bir başka deyişle sembol, bir nesneye veya ruhî bir unsura eklenen hissedilir bir tasavvurdur5. Dini Sembole gelince; dini semboller, dinî aksiyonlar hatta dinî duygularla ilgilidir6. İnsanlar dinî sembolleri, dinî gelenekten ve zengin fantazi hayatlarından çıkan ibâdet maksadıyla kullanırlar7. Dinde sembol, dokunulabilir, insanî ve günlük şeylerin ötesine işaret eder8. Dinî semboller, çok daha kompleks gerçekleri, dolaylı yollardan anlatarak kesin olarak tanımlanmasına rehberlik eder. Yine dinî semboller, bizim bazı olayları bir kalıp içerisine sokmamızı ve onu gördüğümüzde o olayı hatırlamamızı sağlar9. Tarihe baktığımızda dinî anlatımda her zaman sembollerin yaygın olarak kullanıldığını görürüz. Sembolizm insanlığın dinî hayatında önemli bir rol oynamaktadır; dünya semboller sayesinde saydam hale gelmekte, aşkınlığı gösterilebilir olmaktadır. İnsanın dikkatini, hayatının en yüksek belirleyicisi olarak saygı duyduğu realiteye yönelten bir sembol dinî yönden önemlidir. Bu yüzden bir dinî sembolün fonksiyonu onun dinî anlamındadır; O, insanın en büyük bağımlılığını onayladığı realiteye, insanın hürmetkâr dikkatini yöneltmektedir. Bundan dolayı dinî yönden önemli bir sembolü neyin oluşturduğuna dair fiziksel ölçüler yoktur. Herhangi bir objenin dinî önemi; varoluş düzeninde en üstün olarak itibar ettiği realiteye gösterdiği fonksiyondur10. Yani aşkın olan varlığa karşı, insanda bir saygı ve sevgi uyandıran, itaati hatırlatan herhangi bir şey dinî sembol olarak kabul edilir. Din açısından bakıldığında bir sembolün dinî olup olmadığını belirlemenin, bizatihi sembollerin araştırılmasıyla elde edilmesi pek mümkün görünmemektedir. Öyle anlaşılıyor ki, bir sembolün dinî olup olmadığ, sembolün fonksiyonu ve kullanılışına bağlıdır. Bir sembol, içinde nihaî ilgiyi barındırıyorsa bu sembole dinî sembol denebileceğini söyleyenler olduğu gibi; dinî sembolü, kişinin kutsalla karşılaşmasındaki huşû duygusunu ifade etme biçimi olarak görenler de vardır11. Büyük sembol gruplarına Eski Mısır ve Mezopotamya'da çok daha sık rastlanır. Yunan-Roma dünyasında olduğu kadar ilkel ve arkaik dinlerde de sembole oldukça geniş yer verildiğini görmekteyiz. Aslında sembol mistik bir dünya görüşünü yansıtır. Bundan dolayıdır ki, sembol; görülen bir suret ya da eşyada, görülmeyen bir hakîkate işaret eder. Böylece, ruhun derinliğine ve onun şuur altındaki sahalarına kadar tesirler bırakıp, birçok fikir ve duyguları uyandıracak etkilerde bulunur. Sembol, kutsal bir hakikati ifade ettiğinden, kutsal olanın iki tarafını yani heybet ve korku uyandıran celâli ile, hayranlık ve zevk bahşeden cemâlini de ihtiva eder12. Kısacası biz sembollerde ve sembolleştirmede mecazî bir takım anlamların kastedilmekte olduğunu anlıyoruz. Yahudilikteki dinî sembol ve kavramlardan bazıları ise şunlardır: 1. AHİT: Ahd, masdar olarak "birşeyin yerine getirilmesini emretmek, tâlimat vermek, söz vermek" mânâlarına geldiği gibi, isim olarak, "Emir, tâlimat, taahhüt, antlaşma, yükümlülük, itimat veren söz" anlamlarına da gelir. Ahitde hem yemin, hem de kesin söz verme anlamı vardır. Yemin, ahdin dinî ve kutsî yönünü, söz verme de ahlâkî yönünü teşkil eder. İttifak hükümlerini yani Tanrı ile İsrailoğulları arasında yapılan ahdin hükümlerini ihtiva ettiği için Yahudi Kutsal Kitabına "Ahd-i Atik" denilmiştir13. Ahd-i Atik'in İbranicesinde "berit" Yunanca tercümesinde "diatheke" olarak kullanılan ahid; "ittifak, anlaşma ve sözleşme" anlamlarına gelmektedir ve Ahd-i Atik de; Tanrı ile İsrailoğulları arasındaki anlaşmayı ifade etmektedir. Hz. İbrahim ve soyundan gelenlerle yapılan ahid, Ahd-i Atik'te şöyle geçmektedir: "Ve Abram doksandokuz yaşında iken Rab Abrama göründü; ve ona dedi: Ben kâdir Allah'ım; benim önümde yürü ve kâmil ol. Ve ahdimi seninle benim aramda edeceğim ve seni ziyadesiyle çoğaltacağım, ve Abram yüz üstü düştü; ve Allah O'nunla söyleşip dedi: Ben ise, işte, ahdim seninledir ve birçok milletlerin babası olacaksın. Ve artık adın Abram (Yüce baba mânâsına) çağrılmayacak, fakat adın İbrahim (Cumhurun babası mânâsına) olacak; çünkü seni birçok milletlerin babası ettim. Ve seni ziyadesiyle semereli kılacağım, ve seni milletler yapacağım ve senden kırallar çıkacaklar. Ve sana, ve senden sonra zürriyetine, Allah olmak için seninle ve senden sonra zürriyetinle benim aramda ahdimi, nesillerince ebedî ahid olarak sabit kılacağım, ve senin gurbet diyarını, bütün Kenân diyarını, sana ve senden sonra zürriyetine ebedî mülk olarak vereceğim; ve onların Allah'ı olacağım"14. Bu zikredilenler, Tanrı ile Hz. İbrahim (a.s.) arasında yapılan ahdin Tanrı tarafından yerine getirilecek olan kısmıdır. Buna karşılık ise, Hz. İbrahim (a.s.) ve O'nun nesli tarafından yerine getirilecek hususlar ise şunlardır: Tanrı'ya tapmak, hakka ve ahlâka saygılı olmak. Daha sonra, Tanrı ve İsrailoğulları arasında Hz. Musa (a.s.) vasıtasıyla yenilenen bu ahid ile, Tanrı Yahweh, İsrailoğullarını kendine millet olarak seçmiş, İsrailoğulları da Tanrı Yanweh'i kendilerine tanrı olarak seçmiştir. Böylece İsrail Milleti Tanrı ile aralarındaki mevcut ilişkilerde özel durumlara ve ayrıcalıklara sahip olacaktır15. "Ve Abram doksandokuz yaşında iken Rab Abrama göründü; ve ona dedi: Ben kâdir Allah'ım; benim önümde yürü ve kâmil ol. Ve ahdimi seninle benim aramda edeceğim ve seni ziyadesiyle çoğaltacağım, ve Abram yüz üstü düştü; ve Allah O'nunla söyleşip dedi: Ben ise, işte, ahdim seninledir ve birçok milletlerin babası olacaksın. Ve artık adın Abram (Yüce baba mânâsına) çağrılmayacak, fakat adın İbrahim (Cumhurun babası mânâsına) olacak; çünkü seni birçok milletlerin babası ettim. Ve seni ziyadesiyle semereli kılacağım, ve seni milletler yapacağım ve senden kırallar çıkacaklar. Ve sana, ve senden sonra zürriyetine, Allah olmak için seninle ve senden sonra zürriyetinle benim aramda ahdimi, nesillerince ebedî ahid olarak sabit kılacağım, ve senin gurbet diyarını, bütün Kenân diyarını, sana ve senden sonra zürriyetine ebedî mülk olarak vereceğim; ve onların Allah'ı olacağım"14. Bu zikredilenler, Tanrı ile Hz. İbrahim (a.s.) arasında yapılan ahdin Tanrı tarafından yerine getirilecek olan kısmıdır. Buna karşılık ise, Hz. İbrahim (a.s.) ve O'nun nesli tarafından yerine getirilecek hususlar ise şunlardır: Tanrı'ya tapmak, hakka ve ahlâka saygılı olmak. Daha sonra, Tanrı ve İsrailoğulları arasında Hz. Musa (a.s.) vasıtasıyla yenilenen bu ahid ile, Tanrı Yahweh, İsrailoğullarını kendine millet olarak seçmiş, İsrailoğulları da Tanrı Yanweh'i kendilerine tanrı olarak seçmiştir. Böylece İsrail Milleti Tanrı ile aralarındaki mevcut ilişkilerde özel durumlara ve ayrıcalıklara sahip olacaktır15. RELIGIOUS SYMBOL AND CONCEPTS IN JEWISH In this article, it has been given a few definition of symbol and symbolism and also religious symbol and symbolism. This article also deals with Covenant, Circumsion, Ark of Covenant, Menorah, Magen David, Wailling Wall, The Ten Commandment, Tabernacle, Temple of Jerusalem, Synagogue, Ro. ha Şanah, Day of Atonement (Yom Kippur), Feast of Tabernacles (Sukkoth), Passover (Pesah), Pentecost (Shauot), Hanukkah, Purim (Ester), Sabbath, Mezuzah, Shofar, Tallith, Kipa and Tefillin all which are considered among the important religious symbol and consepts in Jewish. Makale Yazarı Yrd. Doç. Dr. Galip ATASAĞUN Selçuk Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi Dinler Tarihi Anabilim Dalı Öğretim Üyesi Makale LİNKİ Attached: RELIGIOUS SYMBOL AND CONCEPTS IN JEWISH.jpg (47,6 KB (Kilobyte)) 16. HANUKKAH-EĞİTİM BAYRAMI: Yahudi takviminde 9. ay olan Kislev (Kasım-Aralık) ayının yirmibeşinde başlayıp 10. ay olan Tevet (Aralık-Ocak) ayının üçüne kadar devam eden sekiz günlük bir eğitim ve takdis bayramıdır ki, İbranice "Hanukkah" olarak isimlendirilmiştir133. Selevkoslu Kıral IV. Antiokhos Epiphanes (Hükümdarlık Dönemi M.Ö. 175-164) tarafından kapatılan ve kirletilen Kudüs Mabedi'nin Judas Maccabeus (M.Ö. 200-160)'un öncülüğünde sekiz gün süren bir ayaklanma sonrası yeniden İsrailoğullarının eline geçmesi, Judas Maccabeus tarafından onarılıp, temizlenmesi ve takdis edilerek yeniden ibâdete açılması anısına kutlanan bir bayramdır134. Hanukkah Bayramı, kış gündönümüne yani yılın en uzun gecelerinin olduğu zamana denk gelir. Bayram süresince yakılan mumların sayısı hergün bir tane olmak suretiyle tedricen artırılarak güneş ışığının yayılması canlandırılır. Rabbinik geleneğe göre, Yahudiler Mabedi yeniden ele geçirdikleri zaman kırılmadan kalmış ve baş haham tarafından takdis edilmiş sadece bir tane yağ kavonozu buldular. O sadece bir günlük kullanılabilecek bir miktara sahipti; fakat mucize olarak sekiz gün yanmıştır135. 17. PURİM-ESTER BAYRAMI: Yahudi takviminde 12. ay olan Adar (Şubat-Mart) ayının ondördüncü ve onbeşinci günü kutlanan, Pers (İran) Kıralı Ahasuerus* (Tarihcilere göre bu, Kıral Kserkses veya Xerxes'in İbranice'deki adıdır. M.Ö. 486-465)'un veziri Haman'ın Yahudileri katletme planından, Yahudi esmer güzeli Ester ile Mordekay (M.Ö. 510)'ın sayesinde kurtulmalarının şerefine düzenlenen bir bayramdır136. Günümüzde Purim Bayramı, Tel Aviv'de ayın ondördünde kutlanırken, Kudüs'te ayın onbeşinde kutlanır137. Shushan (Şuşan) Yahudileri, Purim'i ayın onbeşinde kutlarlar138 ki, onbeşinci gün "Shushan Purim"i olarak bilinir. Purim Bayramı, Reformcu Yahudiler tarafından kutlanmaz139. Ahd-i Atik'teki Ester Kitabı'nda olaylar ve bu bayramın kutlanışı en ince ayrıntılarına kadar anlatılmıştır. 18. SHABBATH-SEBT VEYA CUMARTESİ GÜNÜ: İbranice Shabbat; durmak, bırakmak, terketmek, menetmek ve dinlenmek anlamına gelir. Yahudilikte haftanın yedinci günü yani Cumartesi günü, dinlenme günü ve işten sakınma, kaçınma günüdür. Cuma akşamı güneşin batışıyla başlar. Cumartesi günü güneşin batmasıyla sona erer, bu süre zarfında iş yapmak kesinlikle yasaktır140. Sebt'in orijini olarak Ahd-i Atik'teki şu cümleler gösterilmektedir: "Ve gökler ve yer ve onların bütün orduları itmam olundu. Ve Allah yaptığı işi yedinci günde bitirdi; ve yaptığı bütün işten yedinci günde istirahat etti. Ve Allah yedinci günü mubarek kıldı ve onu takdis etti; çünkü Allah yaratıp yaptığı bütün işten o günde istirahat etti"141. Bu cümlelerde Tanrı'nın yedinci günü mubarek kıldığı, onu takdis ettiği ve istirahat ettiği bildirilmekte; fakat Yahudilerin bu günde iş yapıp yapmayacakları hakkında bir bilgi verilmemektedir. Daha sonra, On Emir içinde Sebt'in kutlanması ve o günde Yahudilerin iş yapmaması şu şekilde zikredilmiştir: "Sebt gününü takdis etmek için onu hatırında tut. Altı gün işleyeceksin ve bütün işleri yapacaksın; fakat yedinci gün Allahın Rabbe Sebt'tir; sen ve oğlun ve kızın ve kölen ve cariyen ve hayvanların ve kapılarında olan garibin, hiçbir iş yapmıyacaksın; çünkü Rab gökleri, yeri ve denizi ve onlarda olan bütün şeyleri altı günde yarattı ve yedinci günde istirahat etti; bunun için Rab Sebt gününü mübarek kıldı ve onu takdis etti"142. Sebt gününde iş yapmak kesinlikle yasaklanmıştır143. Sebt, Tanrı Yahweh ile Israiloğulları arasındaki daimî ahdin bir işaretidir144 ki, hem bu husus, hem de Sebt gününe riâyet etmeyip onu bozan kişinin cezalandırılacağı145 ve cezalandırıldığı146 Ahd-i Atik'te dile getirilmiştir. Sebt günü yapılması yasaklanan işler 39 kategoride toplanmıştır ki, bunları şöylece sıralayabiliriz: 1. Tohum ekmek veya saçmak (ekin ekmek), 2. Saban sürmek yani tarla sürmek, 3. Ekin biçmek, orak sallamak, 4. Demet yapmak ve toplamak, 5. Harman yapmak ve kaldırmak, 6. Harman savurmak, 7. Temizlik yapmak, 8. Herhangi bir şeyi öğütmek, 9. Elemek, kalburdan geçirmek, 10. Hamur yoğurmak, 11. Fırında pişirmek, 12. Biçmek, kırkmak, 13. Beyazlatmak, 14. Yün dövmek, 15. Yün boyamak, 16. Eğirmek, yün bükmek, 17. Ilmik yapmak, 18. Halı v.s. için saçak yapmak amacıyla iki ip bükmek, 19. Iki ip örmek, dokumak, 20. Iki ipi yarmak, 21. Bağlamak, 22. Çözmek, 23. Iki ilmik dikmek, 24. Dikilmiş iki ilmiği açmak, 25. Geyik avlamak, 26. Hayvan kesmek, 27. Deri yüzmek, 28. Deri tuzlamak, 29. Tabaklama yapmak, 30. Saçı kısaltmak, 31. Post kırpmak, kesmek, 32. Iki mektup yazmak, 33. Iki mektup yazmak amacıyla silmek, 34. Inşaat yapmak, 36. Ateş söndürmek, 37. Ateş yakmak, 38. Bir çekiç ile vurmak veya birşey çakmak, 39. Bir yerden başka bir yere birşey taşımak. Bütün bu zikredilen işler ana işler olarak zikredilmiştir. Bazı işler yakınlıkları sebebiyle bu 39 ana iş grubuna dahil edilir. Meselâ; Saban sürme işi; hafriyat ve kazı yapmak ve kanal açma işlerini de içerir. Keza zararlı otları kazımak ve ağaç budamak da bu gruba girer. Yine, orakla biçme-hasat etme iş grubuna, hasatın bütün çeşitleri, tane, meyve ve sebze toplama dahildir, yine bir ağaçtan meyve koparmak da bu gruba girer, ayrıca ot koparmak, ona şekil vermek, bir kutu veya varilde çim yetiştirmek veya çiçek koparmak bu gruba dahildir147. Bu yasakların dışında Sebt gününde hahamlar tarafından konulmuş bir takım yasaklar vardır. Meselâ; alış-veriş matahı olduğu için paraya dokunmak, iş amacıyla çeşitli objeleri ele almak ve kullanmak, iş meseleleri üzerinde konuşmak ve 2000 kubit yaklaşık 3000 adım veya yarım milden fazla bir mesafede seyahat etmek yasaklanmıştır ki, bu mesafe "Tehum Shabbat" (Sebt Sınırı) olarak bilinir. Hahamlar, Çıkış, XVI/29'daki "...herkes kendi yerinde kalsın, yedinci günde kimse yerinden çıkmasın" emrine dayanarak bu seyahat yasağını getirmişlerdir148. Sebt gününde yapılması yasaklanmış işler, Yahudilikteki çeşitli mezhepler tarafından farklı farklı anlaşılmış ve yorumlanmıştır. Cevapla Fehmide Zeytuna 10:08 06.06.09 19. MEZUZAH-MEZUZA: Ibranice bir kelime olan Mezuza; Kapı Pervazı anlamına gelir. Mezuza kelimesinin kökeni tam aydınlanmamakla beraber Asurlulara ait "Manzazu" kelimesinden türediği sanılmaktadır. Mezuza kapı pervazına çakılan, tahta, plastik, metal, cam v.b. maddeden yapılı kılıfa konmuş bir parşömendir. Soldan sağa doğru yuvarlanarak sarılan bu parşömende Torah'ın Tesniye VI/4¬9 ve XI/13-21 bölümleri yer alır. Kullanılan parşömen kaşer bir hayvanın derisinden yapılır. Bu parşömendeki metin Ibrani harfleri olan "Meruba"-"Quadrad" ile yazılmış 22 sıra, 713 harf ve 4649 kuraldan oluşur. Mezuza parşömenlerinin el ile yazılmış olması lazım, matbaa ile yazılı olanları kullanılmaz. Parşömenin dış yüzünde kutsal bir anlamı olan "Şaday" yani "Her Şeye Kâdir" kelimesi yer alır. Şaday aynı zamanda "Şomer Dlatot Yitsrael" ( Israil Kapılarının Koruyucusu) kelimelerinin baş harflerinden oluşmuştur149. Dindar Yahudiler tarafından evlerin giriş kapısının sağ üst köşesine yerleştirilir150. Mezuzah, Yahudilerin Tanrıya güvenlerini sembolize eder151. 20. SHOFAR-ŞOFAR: Şofar, Yahudi dinî objeleri arasında çok önemli bir yer tutan ve üflenerek çalınmak üzere özel olarak hazırlanan koç, keçi, antilop152 veya diğer temiz hayvanların153 boynuzundan yapılmış bir müzik aletidir. Şofar, insanlık tarihinde davul ve kavalla birlikte kullanıldığı saptanan ilk ve en eski müzik aletidir. Etimolojik olarak "Sapparu" (Vahşi Koç) kelimesinden türediği sanılan Şofar sözcüğü Tora'da, Talmud'da ve Talmudik Edebiyat'ta 69 kere geçmektedir. Şofar'dan Tora'da ilk kez, Yahudilerin Mısır'dan çıkıp da Sina Çölü'nde bulundukları dönemde bahsedildiği görülmektedir: "Ve vaki oldu ki, üçüncü günde sabah olunca gök gürlemeleri, ve şimşekler ve dağ üzerinde koyu bir bulut, ve çok kuvvetli boru (Şofar) sesi oldu; ve ordugâhta olan bütün kavim titredi. Ve Allahı karşılamak için Musa, kavmi ordugâhtan çıkardı, ve dağın eteğinde durdular. Ve Sina Dağı, hep tütüyordu, çünkü Rab onun üzerine ateş içinde inmişti; ve onun dumanı ocak dumanı gibi çıkıyordu, ve bütün dağ çok titredi. Ve boru (Şofar) sesi git gide kuvvetlenince, Musa söyledi, ve Allah O'na sesle cevap verdi:"154 "Ve yedinci ayda, ayın onuncu gününde yüksek sesli boruyu (Şofarı) gezdireceksin; boruyu (Şofarı) kefaret gününde bütün memleketinizde gezdireceksiniz"155. Tarih boyunca Şofar dinî amacın yanı sıra diğer müzik enstrümanlarına eşlik etmek üzere de kullanılmıştır. Şofarın haberleşme aracı olarak kullanılmış olduğuna Tora'nın bazı bölümlerinde rastlamak mümkündür156. Yine Şofarın savaş habercisi veya bir anlamda savaş sireni olarak kullanıldığına Tora metinlerinde tanık oluyoruz157. Üç çeşit Şofar sesi vardır. Tekia, Şevarim ve Terua. Mişna, Tekia'nın uzun ve kesintisiz çalınan sesleri, Şevarim'in iki aralıklı üç kesik sesi, Terua'nın ise kısa kısa sesleri belirlediğini kaydeder. Terua'nın kısa vuruşlu sesleri, biraz da hıçkırma sesini anımsatır. Şevarim ile Terua'nın üfleme süreleri ilk Tekia üfleme süresine eşit olmalıdır. Şofar, bu konuda eğitim görmüş Tokea denilen kişiler tarafından çalınır. Sembolik anlamları olan şu notalara uygun olarak üflenir. Tekia: Tanrısal çağrıyı ve korumayı simgeleyen çok uzun bir ses. Şevarim: Tanrısal güç karşısında aczi ifade eden üç kesik ses. Terua: Tanrı'yla birlikteliği simgeleyen coşkulu dokuz kısa ses158. Şofar Biblik zamanlarda devletin başına yeni bir kıral geçtiği zaman, Kudüs Mabedi'ne yeni bir Kohen Gadol tayin edildiği zaman, Sanhedrin'in başına yeni bir Gaon geldiği zaman çalınmıştır. M.Ö. 400'de Babil'de ölümleri haber vermek için kullanılmıştır. Ortaçağda, oruçlarda, kişilerin süreli ya da sürekli olarak cemaatten ihraç edilmeleri hâlinde ve cenazelerde çalınmıştır. Cuma öğleden sonra altı kere üflenmektedir. En başta Tekiah üflenirdi ki kırsal alanlarda çalışanlar bu sinyali duyup işlerini bırakırlardı. İkinci sinyal dükkan sahipleri ve şehirde yaşayanlar içindi. Üçüncü sinyal ise Sebt mumlarının yakılacağını bildirirdi. Geriye kalan üç sinyal ise Sebt'in gelmek üzere olduğunu bildiren geleneksel Şofar'ı simgelerdi. Bugün ise dinî maksatların dışında İsrail Devleti'nde yeni bir cumhurbaşkanı göreve başlayacağı zaman çalınmaktadır159. Birçok Yahudi filozof Şofarın felsefi olarak çok şeyler çağrıştırdığını düşünmektedir. Saadia Gaon (M.S. 882-942)'a göre Şofarın çalınmasının on sebebi vardır: 1. Tanrı'nın yüceliğinin isbatı, 2. Pişmanlık gününü simgelemesi, 3. Tora'nın Tanrısal gücünü kanıtlaması (Tora Tanrı tarafından Hz. Musa (a.s.)'ya verilirken Şofar sesi duyulmuştu), 4. Peygamberleri hatırlatması. Onlar seslerini ve insanları ahlâka davet edişlerini hep Şofarla duyururlardı, 5. Mabedin yıkılışını ve yeniden inşa edilişini anımsatması, 6. İshak yerine koçun kurban edilişini simgelemesi, 7. Hûşu uyandırması, 8. Kıyamet gününde çalınacağının bilinmesi, 9. Bütün İsrailoğullarının yeniden kutsal topraklarda toplanma ülküsünü çağrıştırması, 10. Yeniden uyanış gününü de anımsatması. Moşe Ben Maymon (M.S. 1135-1204)'a göre ise Şofar "Ey derin uykuda olanlar uyanın, uyuşuklar kıpırdanın, silkinin ve sizi yaratanı hatırlayın" anlamındadır160. 21. TALLITH-TALLİT: Tallit, Yahudinin hayatında önemli bir yer tutan dinî objelerin başında gelmektedir. Tallit kelimesinin Türkçe karşılığı cüppe, harmani veya örtüdür. Tallit kaynağını, diğer birçok dinî objede olduğu gibi Tora'nın emirlerinden alır. Tanrı Yahweh Musa'ya şöyle demiştir: "Israiloğullarına söyle ve onlara de: Nesillerince esvaplarının eteklerine saçak (tsitiyot) yapsınlar, ve her eteğin saçağı üzerine lâcivert kordon koysunlar; ve onu göresiniz, ve Rabbin bütün emirlerini hatırlıyasınız, ve onları tutasınız, ..."161. Tallit, yün, keten veya ipekten imal edilen püsküllü bir omuz atkısıdır162. Yahudilerin topraklarından sürülmeleri ve dünyanın dört bir yanına dağılmaları sürecinde, çevredeki yabancıların etkisiyle günlük bir giysi iken daha sonraları sadece dua edilirken163 bilhassa sabah ibâdetinde164 kullanılan bir objeye, bir dua şalına dönüşmüştür. Tallitler genelde beyaz renkli, yünlü, pamuklu veya ipekli kumaşlardan imâl edilmiş olup, beyaz kumaşın üstü, mavi çizgilerle süslüdür. Mavi renk, saçaklarda (tsitsitlerde) kullanılması istenen mavi renkli ipliğin165 anısınadır. Ancak Talmudik çağlarda kullanılan doğal mavi boyanın nasıl elde edildiği günümüzde tam olarak bilinmediği için artık bu mavi renkli ipliğe saçaklarda (tsitsitlerde) yer verilmemektedir. Bazı Tora yorumcuları doğal olmayan yollardan elde edilen suni boyaların kullanılmasını doğru bulmamakta ve bu yüzden tallitlerde mavi çizgilerin yerine siyah çizgileri yeğlemektedirler166. En küçük tallit boyu, yürüyebilen bir çocuğu kaplıyacak boyuttadır167.Tallitler erkekler tarafından haftanın her günü Sebt ve bayram günleri de dahil olmak üzere sabah duası esnasında kullanılmakla beraber, Teşa-Beav* gününde öğleden sonra duası olan Minha'da kullanılır. Yom Kippur (Kefaret) Günü ise bütün gün boyunca tallit giyilir. Tallit kullanımı Yahudi cemaatleri arasında farklılık gösterebilir. Aşkenaz cemaatlerde Bar-Mitzva** (Ergenlik çağı) öncesi çocuklar kendi boylarına uygun tallitler kullanırlar. Polonyalı ve bazı Sefarad cemaatlerde sadece evli erkekler tallit kullanabilirken doğulu cemaatlerde evli olmayanlar da tallit kullanmaktadırlar. Reformist cemaatlerde tallit, hahamın kullandığı bir tören giysisidir. Türk Yahudi cemaatleri ile bazı cemaatlerde ise tallit düğünde hupa töreninde kullanılır. Yahudi erkeklerini öldükleri zaman saçakları (tsitsitleri) koparılmış veya çıkarılmış tallitleri ile gömmek âdettir168. 22. KİPA: Kipa başı örtmek amacıyla kullanılan küçük başlığa verilen addır. Yahudilikte baş örtme geleneği erkeğin Tanrı'ya olan saygısının bir işaretidir. Kadın ise erkeğe olan alçak gönüllüğünden başını örter. Oysa Tora ne erkeğe ne de kadına başını örtmesini emretmez. Talmudik zamanlarda başı örtmek bir yas işaretiydi. Matemli kişiler, cüzzamlı ve cemaatten uzaklaştırılmış kişiler başlarını örtmek zorundaydılar. Bu kişiler başlarını ve yüzlerini sarıp örterlerdi. Daha sonraki dönemlerde dua ederken veya mistik etüdler yaparken başı örtmek, Tanrı'ya duyulan saygının bir işareti sayıldı. Saygın kişilerce kullanılmaya başlanan başlıklar, onların konumlarını belirler oldu. Günümüzde Ortodoks ve Konservatif Yahudiler baş örtmeyi Tanrı'ya duyulan saygının bir işareti olarak kabul ederler. Ortodoks cemaatler başın sürekli örtülü olmasını isterken, Konservatif cemaatler başın sadece dua anında kapalı olması gerektiğini savunurlar. Reformist cemaatlerde baş örtme isteğe bağlıdır. Türkiye'deki Yahudiler Kipa'yı genelde sinagoglarda ve dua esnasında kullanırlar. Ancak Kipa, günümüz gerçeğinde, bir ölçüde Yahudi kimliğini belirten ve gelenekler gereği önemli ölçüde dinî bir nitelik kazanmış bulunan, özellikle Yahudilerin kullandığı bir başlık olarak değerlendirilmektedir169. 23. TEFİLLİN: Tefillin, deriden yapılmış ve yassı deri şeritlerle birbirine tutturulmuş siyah renkte iki kare kutucuktan oluşur. İçlerinde parşömen üzerine el yazması olarak, Tora'dan dört ayrı bölümü içeren dörder rulo bulunur. Bu parşömenlerin içerdiği Tora bölümleri şunlardır: 1. Şema (Tesniye, VI/4-9) Tanrı'nın tek olduğunu bildirir. 2. Vehaya (Tesniye, XI/13-21) Tora'nın öğretilerini uygulayan kişiye Tanrı'nın yardım elini uzatacağını; buyruklarına karşı çıkanları da cezalandıracağını ifade eder. 3. Kadeş (Çıkış, XIII/1-10) Her Yahudinin, Mısır'da esaretten kurtuluşunu daima hatırlaması gerektiğini belirtir. 4. Vehaya (Çıkış, XIII/11-16) Mısır'dan çıkışın ve Tanrı öğretilerinin çocuklarına aktarmanın her Yahudi için bir zorunluluk olduğunu ifade eder. Tefillin kutularından "Tefillin şel Roş" denileni başa bağlanır ki, içinde dört bölme bulunur. Her bölmeye yukarıda zikrettiğimiz dört Tora bölümünün her biri yerleştirilir. "Tefillin şel Yad" denilen ikinci kutu ise sol pazu üzerine bağlanır. Bunun bir tek bölmesi vardır. Bu bölmeye de dört parşömen birlikte sarılarak, tek rulo halinde yerleştirilir. "Tefillin şel Roş" denilen baş tefillinin iki yan yüzeyine Ibranice'deki "Şin" harfi basılmıştır ve bu tefillin başa "Dalet" harfini andıran bir düğümle bağlanır. "Tefillin şel Yad" denilen el tefillininin düğüm şekli ise "Yod" harfi şeklindedir. Bu üç harfin bileşimi de (Ş-D-Y) "Şaday" (Kudret-Tanrı) sözcüğünü oluşturur. Bu harfler aynı zamanda "Şomer Dlatot Yitsrael" (Israil Kapılarının Koruyucusu) sözlerinin baş harfleridir170. Yahudilikte tefillin sadece hafta içi günlerinde takılır. Sebt ve bayram günlerinde tefillin takılmaz. Yahudilikte bir erkeğin Yahudi dinine bağlılığını ispat etmesi için iki kanıt gerekmektedir. Bunlardan biri Berit (Sünnet), özel, kişisel ve kalıcıdır. Berit, erkekte hayatı boyunca yer edecek bedensel bir işaret, bir akit belirtisidir. Ikincisi ise Tefillin'dir. Bu da, Berit'in aksine, dıştan görülebilen ve iyice belirgin bir işarettir ki, Tanrı'ya bağlılığın kanıtıdır. El Tefillin'i sol kola ve tam duyguların merkezi olan kalbe dönük olarak takılmakta, ikinci Tefillin ise düşüncenin merkezi olan başa takılmaktadır. Böylece, dikkat başa, kalbe ve ele çekilerek, kişinin düşüncesiyle, hisleriyle ve eylemleriyle kendini Tanrı'ya adaması gerektiği vurgulanmaktadır. Tefillin'in önce ele, sonra başa takılmasının sembolik anlamı ise şu şekilde açıklanmaktadır: "Kişi, Tanrı buyruklarını, fazlaca sorup düşünmeden önce yerine getirmeli sonra da anlamaya çalışmalıdır"171. Tesniye, VI/8. Günümüzde Yahudi toplumunda Tefillin, aile reislerinin ve yetişkin erkeklerin evlerde veya sinagoglardaki sabah duaları sırasında, Tora'daki "Onları işaret olarak elinin üstüne bağlayacaksın ve onlar, gözlerinin arasında alnına bağ olacaktır"172 emri gereğince uyguladıkları dinî bir yükümlülüktür. Makale Yazarı Yrd. Doç. Dr. Galip ATASAĞUN Selçuk Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi Dinler Tarihi Anabilim Dalı Öğretim Üyesi Attached: 11gatasagun125-156.pdf (247,1 KB (Kilobyte))